


Redemption

by aprilmoon08



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/pseuds/aprilmoon08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a warrior forgets what it is like to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathangelgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/gifts).



Title: Redemption  
Author: Aprilmoon  
Part: 1/1  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: AU, and I do mean way AU  
Timeline: 2nd Age  
Warning: none  
Beta: None  
Summary: A young elf without family or a future, soon finds new possibilities  
Authors Note: I own nothing, except the storyline. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. I am making no money from this. The italics are supposed to be for when Glorfindel is speaking Quenyan to Erestor.  
Written for: Deathangelgw

 

The young boy stared out the window, and watched as the rain sent small trails down the glass. His gently placed his finger onto the cold surface, and traced the outlines the rain left, for it was a most wonderful pastime. It reminded him of the iced over rivers back home, but the rivers didn’t hold the same fascination, because at least the windows had so many other possibilities. One of the many other things he liked to do, with the glass, is breathe upon them and draw pictures, before the fogged over spot faded. It would keep him busy for hours, while he was hiding from teachers, or the cooks, after skipping class or stealing sweets. He could do this for hours, and never get bored.  
He had thought the glass was fascinating, because he had never seen glass in all of his life, until he had come to live in the Imladris. The glass, itself, was such a marvel, that he just kept looking at it. It was cool to the touch and sturdy, yet so fragile all at the same time. He had found this out the hard way, when he had decided to test how strong it was. He had wanted to see if the glass was as strong as the stone. The experiment had not been a wise decision. He had gone a fair distance, and then ran with all the strength he could muster. It seemed that glass could stop most animals, but an almost grown elf was not one of them. The glass was strong, but not as much as the stone that made up Imladris. The result had ended up getting him several stitches in his right hand, and a scolding from his uncle, and even then it had not last very long. But, it had been the silence, which seems to make such a deafening sound between the two. Erestor couldn’t bear the silence. His aunt had made it quite evident, that she felt he was invading her home. It had only been Erestor’s luck when the Wandering Company had come around, and taken him to Imladris. It had been one more thing to add to the list of why he wasn’t loved or wanted.  
Elrond had not been very angry about the window, or the fact that Erestor was exploring the whole of the house. It was that the young ellon seemed to just run wild, and he was beside himself in what to do with him. He didn’t, or wouldn’t attend lessons. He was constantly stealing sweets, and ruining his dinner. He had been caught on numerous occasions in the elleth's bathing chambers, and even that wouldn’t have been so bad, if he had just been spying on them. Elrond didn’t tolerate that either, but he knew that children were curious creatures, and at times they would be curious about a lot of things. And it was not so bad when the boy was caught wearing his wife’s clothes and jewels, or running around in them. It was the fact that he seemed so separate and detached from the rest of them. It was as if the boy detached from everything, and everyone. He feared that Erestor would never come out of his shell, and that he would be forever locked away in a place where no one could touch him.  
Erestor had been more careful after the last incident with the windows. It now seemed that there was a constant visitor in the room in the form of a house guard. His uncle had been so crossed with him, after running through one of the double doors, that now when he did anything there was either a house guard, or he had a constant shadow. This constant shadow was in the name of Lord Glorfindel, reborn Balrog Slayer extraordinaire.  
Erestor had let his thoughts wander again as he watched the rain fall onto the windowpane. He began to retrace the patterns the rain had left, and marveled, once again, at how interesting it was. He had found most things interesting, but some things he just tried to avoid all together. He was very smart child, but coming to Imladris, and having to learn so many new things, all at once, seem to consume him. It frightened him to be amongst these new faces, and various people. There were so many different types of races, and groups, that it seemed so overwhelming at times. The only ones he seemed to have anything in common with had been Gildor and his wandering band of gypsy’s. When they had found Erestor, the boy had been living with his uncle and his family. The uncle had four daughters, of his own, and the wife was constantly jealous of the boy. After her last child she was unable to have any more children, and felt that she had let her husband down. The boy was a constant reminder of her inability to give her husband an heir and for that had started to hate him for being male.  
Erestor’s mother had been the elf’s sister, and when her Noldo lover had left her, with Erestor in her womb, she had waited with baited breath for his return. She had only lasted about ten years after his birth, until she had faded. It had been said that she had grieved away for him, and when he had not returned, had faded from the grief. She had never told Erestor of his father, and had told him that he was a full blooded Avarian elf. Erestor didn’t know one way or another, and since some of the Avarian children had dark hair, instead of the various shades of red, he never thought anything of it. It wasn’t until his aunt, in one of her many rages, and told him everything. She had told him of the handsome Noldo warrior, that had come to live with them for a bit, and seduced Erestor’s mother. They had lived with each other as a husband and wife, but he would not commit to her, or when she had become pregnant, that he had just up and left. She had reminded him time and time again, how it was the fact the warrior didn’t want to be tied down with a family, and if Erestor hadn’t been conceived everything would have been better for all of them. She knew how to push the blade in, good and deep, and twist just at the right moment too make it hurt all the more. Erestor had hated her after that, and the feeling was mutual from her as well.  
When Gildor had come to the camp, Ariel had made a special attempt to talk with the gypsy about taking the boy with him. Her husband, Rodwen, had been livid with his wife. He had taken her into their yurt, shooed out anyone out, and had a very heated discussion with her. In the end, even he had come to the conclusion, that Erestor might be accepted more amongst his father’s people. He had taken Gildor aside and spoke with him in private about the boy’s future. He wasn’t sure what the gypsy would say, but he had a bit of money to give to him to sweeten the deal. Erestor had not known what was said, but the following spring, when Gildor’s Wandering Company wandered through again, Erestor had left with them. Rodwen had loved the boy as his own, but knew that he had the making of better things. When Erestor had left with the company Rodwen had given them all of the boy’s belongings, along with a few extra items. A few of the items being things that had belong to Erestor’s father. His heart wept, but for Erestor’s sake, it was better this way.  
Erestor had remembered the trip to Imladris well. The Avari were a different breed of elves. They traveled often, and so water was rationed. Since water was seen as a prime source of survival, bathing was not seen as necessity. During the trip Erestor had to suffer a very impromptu bath, because the Wandering Company had thought the boy was a bit too fragrant for their liking. He had fought them tooth and nail, and before long had learned his first word in Sindarin, and the word had been Daro and Saes.  
Even after he had arrived in Imladris it seemed that bath time had taken on a whole new meaning. Glorfindel and Elrond had taken it upon themselves to make sure the boy was given a bath once a day. Some of the baths had been unexpected like when Erestor was spying on the elleth’s in the bathing chambers, and had fallen in the water, clothes and all. After that Erestor was content to be given a bath by any of the female staff. It wasn’t that he was much interested in girls or any female in general, he had just never seen such large breast before, and the flimsy fabric gave little to the imagination. They just seemed to bounce all over the place, and he was constantly wondering if he could find a way to secure them better in leather and steel. He had found that Armor construction was an interest, and males were becoming a bigger interest as well. Even Lord Glorfindel had started to look good, and that was discerning enough.  
Erestor was brought out of his musings when a most familiar voice, the discerning one, fell upon his most delicate ears. He often wondered how it was someone that had been reborn wasn’t a nicer person. One would think someone given a second chance at life would have a kinder outlook on things. Unfortunately, that theory seemed to fall very short when it came to Lord Glorfindel, but he one could still have hope.  
Erestor had tried to pretend that he didn’t see, or hear, Lord Glorfindel, but he really didn’t think his luck was with him today. Erestor watched Glorfindel talk with house steward. If he judged it correctly, he might be able to slip by the two of them without being noticed. Glorfindel’s hand had made its way to the backside of the steward, and it was gently massaging it. Erestor was mesmerized by the action, and could feel a stirring in his leggings. The more Glorfindel touched the elf beside him, the more erotic it became to Erestor. The steward blushed, and had laid a hand on the elf lord’s bicep. Glorfindel moved in a little closer to the steward, and Erestor could only watch as the blush deepened on the steward’s fair cheek to a more crimson coloring. Erestor was becoming increasingly aroused and angry in one go. He never had had these feelings, or stirrings, before and it excited him and frightened him all at the same time. His face seemed to flush with shame at the thoughts that came unbidden to his mind. He thought himself an abomination for such thoughts and feelings. His only recourse was to leave the two to their liaison, and try and escape from the prison he seemed to be caught in at the moment. He now realized what a mouse felt like when the stable cat had it in its sight.  
Erestor pulled back into his hidden spot, and looked around for an exit. The double doors were no good for two reasons. It was raining, and the other was that the doors were still under construction. The door had to be rebuilt, but when they had hung the door back into place the rain had started, causing the new wood to swell, and make it near impossible for it to be opened without setting off an alarm. In other words it squeaked a most terrible noise, and anyone using it was immediately found out if using it as a way into the house without being noticed.  
He searched the room from his position, and found his only way out was to go out the way he came. And that was the problem. The two elves he was trying to avoid were too close to the door, and the only way to get around them is if they moved from their location to a more private setting. Unfortunately for Erestor, Glorfindel had ears like an eagle. He seemed to be able to hear anything and everything. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but then an idea came to him. The twin’s large supply of military paraphernalia, which was stored in every room of the house, could be used in his venture to freedom. When he had come in earlier he had seen their latest creation, and that was the slingshot.  
He had seen it when he came in, but was unsure of where it was now. He looked around the room once again, and as he was scanning it once more his eyes fell upon his treasure. The slingshot of doom, so called for it had taken out more than two vases with a single shot. Of course, the twins had been using stones, but at least it was something. He didn’t know what he was going to use for ammunition, but he needed to find something. The he spied his treasure. Someone had been drawing in the room earlier, and had left some charcoal. All he needed to do now was grab the slingshot and the charcoal, and find a target.  
Erestor crept further into his secret spot, and started to move stealthily through the room. He was on all fours, and as he moved around furniture and curtains, he kept his eye on the target. Every once in a while he would look to see what was going on between the two, and make sure they hadn’t heard him. The soft moans coming from the mouths only made Erestor more uncomfortable, and he wanted out. He didn’t want them to know he was there, but did want to use it as future blackmail material for the steward. That elf was always getting him in trouble for skipping lessons. It wasn’t that he did not understand his lessons, but that he was bored and the steward was constantly on him to explain everything. Why did he have to explain anything? Wasn’t he supposed to know it already?  
Erestor started to move around again, and as he reached the sofa it lurched backwards. While he was trying to be as silent as he could, the two elves had moved to a more comfortable location, and that meant the sofa. When they fell on it, it had lurched back, somewhat, and Erestor thought he was going to wet himself. He waited for a minute or more, and when he started to feel a little more confident that they hadn’t heard him, he started on the move again. Then the next thing happened that made him want to lose his lunch. He heard the rustle of clothing being removed, and a deeper moan coming out of the steward’s mouth. Erestor decided he needed to make this quick before anything else happened. He didn’t want to see or hear anything that would scar him for life. He had already seen an elderly human naked, wasn’t that enough punishment for one lifetime?  
Erestor had made his way slowly and silently, and he had cleared the sofa. He could see the slingshot on the side table, along with two feet clad in different footwear. He reached for the slingshot, and when he thought we was not going to be able to grab it, one of feet knocked it off. He grabbed his bounty, and when he went for the charcoal he realized it was not there. It had fallen on the other side of the sofa, and there was no way to reach it. It would have to simply find something else to use. And that something else came in the form or some big juicy ripe blackberries sitting on the table a few feet away from the side table.  
Erestor was able to shimmy quietly over to the bowl, and pluck a few of the ripe berries. Then a few more after he ate the first batch. He looked around for a target, and there it was presenting itself like one of the forbidden rings. It was Lady Celebrian’s cat Isa. This was going to be fun, because that cat hated everyone but the Lady herself. At certain situations the cat had scratched even Elrond on occasion. The cat was just plain mean.  
Erestor smiled to himself at the prospect of getting the feline back from the injuries he had incurred at its paws. It was payback time.  
Erestor prepared the slingshot, placed the ammunition in the leather cradle, took aim, and fired at the feline. The first shot had missed, but the second hit dead on target, and the car let out a screech, that only a mother could come running to. The couple on the couch had suddenly stopped what they were doing when a white steak had run by. They quickly composed themselves, and ran out to see what was going on.  
Erestor had counted to ten before springing from his hiding place and running out the door. But not before getting a handful more ammunition. He had scooped up a handful of blackberries, put some in his mouth and the rest in his pocket, and as he had made it to the door, his escape was about to be thwarted by none other than Haldir of Lorien, and Glorfindel.  
The two golden lords turned around in time to see the dark haired boy come running out of the room they were in. When Erestor had realized that it was Haldir, and not the house steward, who had been kissing Glorfindel. Now he felt really sick to his stomach and even angrier at the thought of the two being together. But that couldn’t be unless he had changed really quickly. How could he have done that, and gotten back in time? But then the steward reappeared, and his some of the anger seem to fall away, but not by much.  
The four just seemed to stare at each other for the longest time. Glorfindel stepped forward, and before anything could be done Lady Celebrian let out a cry. Glorfindel grabbed Erestor by the collar, and all four of them made haste to where the Lady of the house was crying. It sounded as if she was wounded, or something had happened to one of the children. When everyone had gathered around it was nothing of the sort. It was worse. It was Isa.  
Isa was sporting a rather large purplish, pinkish, reddish mark in her fur, and giving out this horrid sound like she had been murdered. Celebrian was holding her close to her body, as Elrond was trying to examine the spot. The cat was making this horrid sound, and every time Elrond was getting close Isa swatted at him with drawn claws. Elrond hated this cat, like everyone else. This cat was just plain mean.  
The twins had come up to help their father, but when they drew near Isa tried to take a piece out of them. They jumped back when she swatted, but before claw could meet flesh, Elrohir grabbed her front paws, while Elladan wrapped Isa in his mother’s shawl. The cat seemed to have quieted down, but for only a moment while Elrond looked at the wound. When he could not see a hole, Elladan decided to try another approach. He swiped his finger across the substance, sniffed it, and then licked it. Most of the people present seemed to retch at the approach, but Elladan was a brave elf, sometimes a little stupid, but brave.  
“Isa isn’t going to die just yet. It seems nana’s baby has been attacked by a blackberry. Or….her blood is turning into blackberry jam. Or…she is turning into a blackberry. Then we can devour her on toast.” Elladan made a sound liking he was devouring a tasty dish all the while his mother was shooting a glare at him. He decided to make the matters worse by acting like he was about take a bite out of Isa. Isa decided at that moment to give her opinion of the matter, and swiped Elladan. She left her mark with three scratches on his nose.  
“Don’t even say such a thing Elladan. She is hurt, and bleeding.” Celebrian pulled her closer to her body, and cuddled her closer to her breast. Isa just snuggled closer to her mama, and just ate up the attention. She was still angry at the fact someone had the audacity to hit her, but at least she had her most favorite elf to snuggle with. She was hoping the big ugly one wasn’t going to be sleeping with them again. He made the most awful sounds, and moved around too much on the bed.  
Elladan, on the other, was getting his brother to inspect his injured nose. He was more than a little put off, that the damn cat had caught him with her claws. There would be no more tricks, and blaming them on Elrohir until he was healed.  
While all this was happening, Glorfindel was still holding onto Erestor. Erestor was currently trying to finish eating the blackberries, while Glorfindel’s attention was currently elsewhere. He thought that if he could get them down, and then to get rid of the slingshot was next.  
Erestor glanced up momentarily at Glorfindel to see what he was looking at. While looking up he would chew cautiously, so not to gain the golden ones attention. He kept it up until he was certain he could swallow what was in his mouth. He knew that he still had too much in his mouth, and that it was going to be hard to swallow so much, but he didn’t care at the moment. The only regret he had was that he wasn’t going to enjoy the tasty fruit. All that he cared about was getting rid of the evidence.  
Once he had finished forcing the berries down it was like Glorfindel knew something was going on. Glorfindel looked down, and instantly knew something was up. He grabbed Erestor’s mouth to force it, and find out what the boy was hiding. He forced Erestor to face him, and then tilted his head upward so he could peer into his mouth. He could smell the blackberries on his breath, and see the outline of the blue stain on his lips and tongue.  
“So I think we have found our little perpetrator here. It looks like we have found would be cat assassin. And, don’t lie to me. You have been trouble from the first moment you got here you little trouble maker.”  
The insult hit like a jagged knife. Ever since Erestor had arrived in Imladris there was no length of torment that the elves would not go to on his behalf. To them he was a half breed, who deserved their contempt. This is why he was always trying to miss class. This is why he stayed away from them, and why he kept to himself. He had to always act like he could not hear him, or he would go mad. They were no better than bullies the lot of them, and his tolerating their abuse had come to an end. He may not have been born a pure blood Noldo or Avari, but he was an elf.  
Erestor could just barely register hearing Elrond saying something to Glorfindel, when he felt every ounce of rage swell up inside him. He didn’t know when it actually happened, but before he realized it he was out of a very surprised Balrog Slayer’s grasp, and could hear Glorfindel screaming obscenities left, right, and center. He looked up and Glorfindel was screaming bloody murder, while using the other hand to pry Erestor’s teeth from sinking any further into his already injured hand.  
While Glorfindel had had a hold of Erestor’s face, the boy had twisted around in a manner to be able break free of the grasp. In turn when Glorfindel lost hold Erestor had grabbed his hand, and then sank his teeth into the Balrog Slayer, and had just sank them in deep.  
Glorfindel had managed to get his hand free, and when he had noticed that Erestor had broken the skin. Blood was dripping down his hand, and running down his arm, and he was cursing Erestor’s existence at the moment. He didn’t have much of a chance to keep cursing a streak down on the young elf, before he was finding himself falling backwards. He really didn’t know what was happening until he heard gasp, and the sound of someone’s shoe’s echoing in the distance.  
Erestor had released Glorfindel’s hand, and in turn to get away had kicked him in the back of his knee to get away. He knew that by implementing this technique, it would cause the golden one to fall backwards. With no use of his hands, he would not be able to catch himself, or soften the blow. Erestor felt that by doing this it might bring the elf lord to some sort of humility, but he would soon realize it would take a lot more than this, because this just angered Glorfindel even more. And he was correct.  
Glorfindel had quickly tried to recover his humiliation from his fall. He was beyond angry at this point. Not only had that brat bit him, he had also tripped him causing him to fall and humiliate himself. All he needed to do now was pee himself, and he would be done. But, alas, that wasn’t to be so. While trying to pull himself up with an injured hand, and move his long blond hair out of the way, he managed to get his leggings caught on something, and when he moved, they ripped right down on one side of his golden, muscled globes. But that was not the end of it, because of that day’s afternoon meal; many found out, the hard way, that broccoli soup was not a friend to Glorfindel. The smell alone cleared the room, and that is when he realized peeing himself would have been kinder.  
He was now convinced the Gods hated him.  
Glorfindel got up and proceeded to run after Erestor. His hand hurt, he was trailing a most horrid smell from his backside, his leggings were torn, and his mood was becoming fouler every minute Erestor was not before him. The day was just not his to begin with, and it had started out so well.  
Glorfindel could still hear Erestor running, then just suddenly stop. He had just realized that Erestor had run into the part of the house that had no immediate exit. This is where all the most of the storage was, and if he was lucky it would all be locked up, and he was hoping he was lucky.  
Glorfindel slowed down, and started to silently move closer to where Erestor was, and as he started to get closer he could hear the soft trend of house shoes coming his way. He was really hoping it was not a servant at the moment. He could hear the approaching footsteps coming closer, and as he was about to come around a corner, Erestor suddenly appeared. Glorfindel had crouched down, and when Erestor had appeared, he grabbed him, and pulled him close to his body.  
He grabbed the boy quickly, and with a squeak, the boy was in his arms squirming to get away. He held on tight, and as he had pulled him closer had felt something he didn’t think possible. Erestor had used his body to bring them both down. He had leaned back, and by doing so managed to throw Glorfindel off balance, and the two of them topple over.  
Glorfindel didn’t think it possible that this was happening. Erestor had managed to squirm out of his arms, and he was crawling on all fours grabbing at the legs. Erestor had turned so he could push himself up, and start running again, but Glorfindel had grabbed his leg, and in turn had fallen flat on his face.  
Erestor’s head hit the wood floor with a thud, and had dazed the boy for a moment. Glorfindel in turn was able to get up, and pull Erestor up with him. Then the most amazing thing had happened. When Glorfindel pulled him up, he pulled him up to his eye level. This meant that he had picked Erestor up from underneath his arms, pulled him up to his height, so the two were starring at each other. Erestor butted his forehead against Glorfindel’s, and when the Slayer was distracted, he then kicked him in his golden jewels. Erestor fell. Glorfindel fell. Only one was in a whole lot of pain more than the other.  
never felt so old in his life, as he did at this moment. Nor did he feel more like an ogre like he did as well. He could hear Erestor crying, and when he looked over the boy was holding his arm against his chest. Glorfindel forgot about his own pain for a moment, and moved over to Erestor to inspect the injured arm. Glorfindel was being cautious with him, and as he moved closer to Erestor he could see that the arm was indeed broken. He could see the bone peeking out of his forearm, and a steady trail of blood soaking the white under tunic.  
Glorfindel figured that how they had landed might have also twisted Erestor’s ankle as well. The boy was sitting in a manner that either that was the case, or it was just a little pulled. It really didn’t matter what was wrong. What did matter was that he had frightened a child, and in his anger had caused him an injury. He knew that this was a new low for him. Erestor was a boy with no family except Elrond and his family, and he was a grown elf chasing children down and frightening them. Memories from a time of long ago flashed in his mind, when he remembered seeing his own father angry, and chasing down his older brother. He had said he would never be like that, and here he was being a monster and a bully. How the mighty had fallen, and fallen he had.  
He moved closer to Erestor, and as he did Erestor tried to pull himself into the wall, and disappear. Glorfindel moved closed, and when he had managed to get close enough, sat next to Erestor and pulled him into his arms. Erestor struggled for a moment, but then pain and fright overtook him, and he began to cry. It was not a gentle weeping, but a full on cry, that made his body shake with a full on intensity. Glorfindel pulled him tighter against his chest, and just held him there why he cried.  
~~~Two weeks later~~~~  
Glorfindel had gone to deliver the weekly reports to Elrond, and he really wasn’t looking forward to it. When Erestor had been injured, the two had been found in the storage corridor by some of the servants, and when Elrond arrived the look on his face had spoken greatly of his opinion of the moment. He was not amused.  
Elrond had carried Erestor to the healing wing to attend his injuries, while other members of the healing staff had attended to Glorfindel. Elrond made it quite clear that Glorfindel was to stay away from Erestor, and he would not suffer any of his orders being disobeyed. After the dressing down, Elrond had finally addressed the ill treatment of his nephew, not only to the staff, but his family as well. He made sure that under no circumstances would he tolerate any more disrespect of Erestor, and if anyone did so, they would be answering to him. He had even threatening Celebrian with a very warm bottom if she did not comply. He didn’t care whose daughter she was at the moment.  
Glorfindel stood there as Elrond went over the reports. The silence seemed to stretch on forever between them, and he couldn’t take it anymore. When it seemed like he couldn’t take it anymore, Glorfindel decided to just take that leap of faith, and go for it.  
“Elrond.”  
“Yes Glorfindel?”  
“How is Erestor?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“These past few weeks on the border gave me some time to think in my free time.”  
“You have free time?”  
Glorfindel knew he was going to enjoy torturing him.  
Glorfindel sighed heavily, and then began again. When he turned around again, he noticed that Elrond was actually smiling.  
“My lord pleases. I was wondering how he is doing. My behavior was horrible, and I regret how I have acted. I also have something for him.”  
“Do you now. Remember Lord Glorfindel he is just a boy, and he has another seven years till his majority.”  
“Elrond, I am not disgusting.”  
“Calm down. I am just teasing. Erestor is doing fine, but he did end up breaking his ankle when I caught the twins tormenting him again. Let us just say that they won’t be doing that again for a while, or ever again.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I warmed their bottom for them. Celebrian was most displeased, but said nothing after she got one as well. I told you all I don’t care for anyone’s lineage anymore.”  
“You really did that to Celebrian.”  
“Yes I did. Now back to Erestor. He is in his room right now. Lindir is giving him his lessons right now. I ordered some more books for him, but he is still having a hard time with the Sindarin. He fights it right now. I know he doesn’t want to appear stupid.”  
“He is going through an awkward age at the moment. He misses his people.”  
“Are we not his people as well? It is the elves, not the Valar, which has made the distinction between each group. Shave our heads and we are all the same.”  
Glorfindel smiled at the comparison. “I would rather not shave my head, nor would anyone else want to as well. I would ask you a favor while I am off duties for the next week. Actually it might be nice to continue it while I am here training as well.”  
“And what might that be Lord Glorfindel?”  
“I thought it might be good for me to teach Erestor how to speak and read Sindarin. I know how hard it was for me when I was returned, and I have a lot of books that might be of use to him.”  
Elrond was touched by the gesture. He knew how hard it was for Glorfindel to learn the language when he returned, and maybe this was a good idea.  
“I think that is a very good idea. I will tell Lindir when he gets back. You can start tomorrow.”  
“Thank you my lord. I will not disappoint you.”  
Elrond smiled warmly to him. “I know you won’t. Thank you Glorfindel.”  
The next day, with arms fully loaded with books and paper, Glorfindel made his way towards Erestor’s chambers, with two servants in tow. When they reached their destination he let one of the servants knock before entering, but stayed their entrance until they heard from within they could enter.  
Erestor was surprised to see Lord Glorfindel, and he realized there was nothing he could to get away from him. He was stuck with a bum leg, and arm, and if he did try and escape he would be caught quickly. Erestor did his best to rise, and was about to bow when Glorfindel motioned for him to sit down. Glorfindel dismissed the servants, and as soon as they were alone, he decided to implement his plan.  
Glorfindel pulled out two slingshots, and two bowls of blackberries. Erestor eyed them warily, and wondered what the golden lord was about to do with them.  
“I hear that you have had problems with the twins.”  
Erestor nodded.  
“Well then, let us pay them back. I hear you are quite the archer. Gildor told me that you out did most of his men.”  
Erestor nodded again. “I aim for the middle like my uncle taught me.”  
“Then let’s see how good your aim is when not aiming at mean cats shall we?”  
Glorfindel helped Erestor to his balcony, and spied their targets. Walking back to the tables he grabbed the bowls and the slingshots.  
“Let the games begin.”  
And they did.

~~~The End~~~~


End file.
